(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing shaped metallic sections by feeding metal strips between mated pairs of cooperating shaping rollers. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a device which enables to substantially instantaneously change over from one set of cooperating rollers to another in order to start producing a different metallic section, without having to interrupt the production line for an important period of time. Specifically, the present invention relates to a roll former with quick automated tool changer.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In the manufacture of shaped metallic sections, it is well known that whenever a new design is to be produced, the operation of the machine must come to a halt, and the various metal shaping rollers have to be dismantled and replaced by others which will give the new design. This operation will cause the machine to be out of use for a period which sometimes may extend up to three or four days. In addition to being cumbersome and time consuming, since the change over means a substantial loss of production time, this operation is obviously extremely costly due to the lack of production during that period.
In the field of metal shaping, the prior art would not seem to suggest an easy way to change over from one set of rolls to another when a new design is required for the manufacture of shaped metallic sections. U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,197 relates to alternative print drums for applying indicia to one surface of a moving sheet or web. These drums are alternatively usable by rotating a common shaft carrying them. U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,164 on the other hand describes a plurality of rotatable marking wheels enabling wheel changes to suit pieces to be marked. Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,657; 3,730,080; 4,286,451; and 4,776,194.
It will be noted that the prior art does not teach the rapid change of metal shaping rollers in apparatuses for forming shaped metallic sections.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a machine including a plurality of metal shaping rollers adapted to produce various preselected designs and which can be rapidly changed over to vary the designs of the metallic shaped sections.